


The Ecstasy of Melisandre

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love my Lord and He loves me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ecstasy of Melisandre

It had no form and too many of them. Hands from different sizes groping and caressing her.

Big and calloused hands squeezed her breasts, under her gown, pinching her nipples hard enough to drawn tears. Small and soft pulled her hair, they were almost child like, pushing her head on the straw bed, muffing her louder screams. Thin finger with long and pointy nails racked her thighs, breaking skin on its way up my sex.

But nothing was like the pleasure and pain cause by the pressure above her navel, inside her womb, consuming her as a whole. It claimed her, marking her skin with angry red, demanding her screams as much as her moans.

"Plea- please!" she truly didn't know if she was begging for mercy or for more. If she wanted it to stop or if she wanted it to go faster, stronger, deeper.

A sound, more like a howl bounced on the stone made wall. The thin long finger finally found their way inside her, moving like a snake, the nail that tore her skin was now making her squirm in pleasure.

This wasn't real. She was alone in her chambers. The was no hand tearing her red garb into pieces. there was no hand bringing her to something so good that it hurt.

She scream as she felt the control slipping out of her, the need to have something to hold on to, the way her eyes shut down on their on, how her mind seamed to go blank, was this real?

Was the light of the Lord that blinded her, that took away her breath, that left her in tears? Such thing was no man made. No man would be able to drive her in a maddening state.

This was him. The Lord spoke to her. R'hllor loved her as she loved Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you identify my inspiration for this?


End file.
